The trip
by mei kirosaki
Summary: erika goes on a trip with kyoya after a hard days work!


Erika wipes the sweat from her brow sighing in exhaustion as she set the mop she'd been using to clean the deck against a nearby post. "it's hot..." she whined turning to kyoya who had been lounging about on a chair with his eyes shut. His blond hair sticking to his forhead in a pool of sweat.

"Can't i quit for the day? its so hot and nice". Erika had been tired of doing tedious things for kyoya because of blackmail. It was tiring and bothersome compleatly making her summer a living hell.

Kyoya sat up shooting her a nasty glare. "oi you quit when i say so." "you're the one who decided to pretend i was your boyfreind without asking first remeber?" He held up her phone revealing the pic she had snapped of him back then and erika snatched it blushing in embarrassment as a sinking feeling crept its way down into her stomach. Kyoya smirked pulling her close and tilting her head with his fingers. Forcing her to look up into his red ruby eyes. "so i suggest if you want your little charade to keep up instead of being exposed as a lier." "You ought to keep ypur pretty mouth shut and accept your punishment." Erika blushed admitting defeat and turned away. Her brown eyes slightly jaded as she stared at the ground. "Demon..." she whispered, kyoya twitching his brow in irritation as he pinched her cheeks. "Is that anyways you should talk to your master when he threatens you!?" Erika fumes flailing about as he pulled at her cheeks.

"Oi, oi" loverbirds lets get going." They both look up spotting kyoyas sister reika as she stood with her hands around her waist next to their mother. "ehh?" erika blinks in confusion kyoya letting go of her. "tsk shes not my lover." "more like a braty child" he walks away sliding his hands in his pocket as erika pouts. "I'm not a brat..."

"hurry up and come on slow poke!" kyoya snaps, erika jolting with suprise. "umm...hate to ask but where are we going kyoya?" she follows close behind kyoya glancing at her over his shoulder as they walked. "The beach obviously" she blinks. "The beach?" he nods. "you wanted to quit for the day and do something else didn't you?"

Erika blushed fidgiting with her fingers. "well...err...um...ettou..." kyoya smirks. "exactly." Erika hid her hands behind her back she felt shy and didn't understand why. "kyoya...you didn't have to..."

He stopped walking and erika bumped into him. "baka its not for you, my mom simply wanted a family BBQ at the beach so i agreed to tag along." "unfortunately I have to babysit a brat while im there". Erika glared at him and turned away fuming with anger. "yup a brat indeed" kyoya lifted her off her feet throwing her over his arm like a sack of potatoes and spanked her. "tch" "such a disobedient dog". Erika blushed bright pink and flailed about as he tossed her in the backseat of the van and slid in next to her. For the rest of the way she was quiet while listening to kyoya and his older sister reika roast one another. Eventually they came to a haulting stop and climbed out of the van setting up the barbecue grill and food. reika helped erika into an old swimsuit of hers and they swam for a bit kyoya watching from afar. "oh..you look good all wet in a bikini, im impressed" kyoya said smirking as he looked erika up and down. She fumed flailing about in anger and embarrassment. But even so through her anger was a bit of happiness.

She felt overwhelmed with kyoya recognizing her as a woman instead of a childish brat. Something about it was thrilling and exciting. it made her feel sexy and proud.

Later that night they made a small campfire and had smores. The sun had fallen and the stars were brightly shining in its place alongside the moon. "hey kyoya..." erika whispered to him hugging her knees as the cool air kissed her skin. He turned to face her no longer lost in the stars his eyes glistening in the moonlight as they met Erikas. "what is it?" he replied pulling off his jacket.

Erika smiled at him as he wrapped his jacket around her arms pulling her close as she blushed feeling her heart race and leaned against him in response hoping he wouldn't pull away. "thank you for today I had fun.." She let her eyes flutter shut relaxing a little, pleased with his reaction as he patted her head. His scent strongly of ocean and cologne. "ah..." "you're welcome" he replied and for a brief moment erika thought she caught a real smile followed by a blush. "you know...it's cuter when the dog listens to it's master..."

"thank you for coming" he leaned down and kissed her head. Erika fast asleep on his shoulder as she leaned aginst him sleeping soundly. But none of that mattered right now erika was the happiest she had ever been. Could it be she was starting to fall for the demon prince of her school? if so what else was to come and what would happen??

Notes from the author:

aye! mei here this is my first time writing a fanfic please tell me what you think and what i should improve. After all im only just beggining!*)/


End file.
